releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll
Scroll is a witch and a member of the Witch Union. She was one of three Witch Cooperation Association founders. Appearance Despite being around 40 in age, her magic power had greatly slowed the aging process. The skin on her cheeks was tight and rosy, and her long black hair was tied back simply behind her head, making her look very mature and capable. The fine crow's feet at the corners of her eyes did not destroy her overall beauty but rather brought out her steady temperament.Chapter 107 Personality Scroll is an intelligent and cautious woman, always wanting to think before making any moves. Background Scroll was born in Seawindshire in Eastern Region. She was a haircutter and had been spending all bronze royals on education. Her skills came into use when she sheared witches during their journey.Chapter 106 In Seawindshire of Eastern Region Scroll, Wendy and Cara gathered together at secret location which was an entrance to underground ruins. After Cara went down there she returned with an ancient book. Since then more witches joined them until they were ambushed by Judgement Army. After that attack which cost them more than a dozen witches, Cara declared the goal of newborn Witch Cooperation Association to find the Holy Mountain.Chapter 101 Chronology After failed journey to Holy Mountain and loss of most of witches Scroll offered to Leaf lead the remnant members of Witch Cooperation Association. The latter refused and explained she would try luck in Border Town. If she won't return Scroll should guide the rest to the south or across straits.Chapter 86 Awaiting group was greeted by Nightingale and Lightning and brought to the castle where a feast was arranged for them. After that the witches showed their abilities and they were given rooms on the second floor for two witches each. At night they gathered in Wendy's room and discussed their past and future, also wondering the reason behind Roland's kindness. Next morning they signed a contract with him.Chapters 97-100 After this Roland asked Scroll, Soraya and Leaf about unknown monsters Leaf fought with and an ancient book found by Cara. By his request she summoned illusion of Cara's book but warned him not to get into it. Next weeks whenever Roland write new piece of knowledge he would ask her to remember it, so it wouldn't be lost. Though she would effortlessly recollect knowledge she couldn't understand it without his explanation. Once, while she was shearing Anna, the latter stated that unlike other princes Roland could marry a witch. Confused Scroll late asked Roland directly, and he answered: "Why not?"Chapters 106-107 Roland gave Scroll the responsibility to teach his subjects and manage the school. Later, she became Minister of Education, and the first non-combatant type Transcendent of history. Chapter 1325 With her new ability, Roland wants Scroll to memorize the books in the City Library of the Dream World to further improve Graycastle technological development. Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belonged to the self-strengthening type (Extraordinary). As a self-strengthening type, she can sense the form and flow of nearby magic power and her ability is not affected by God's Stone of Retaliation. Awakening Extraordinary Memory: Her ability was having an extraordinary memory.Chapter 97 Adulthood Eidetic Memory: After she entered adulthood and her ability became stable, she was able to remember almost everything she saw, read or experienced. This ability also greatly strengthened her learning, especially the reading of books which required a good memory and that was also why she became so knowledgeable, even though she came from a poor family. Branch ability "Book of Illusion" (Book Generation): Her derivative ability, which Roland named the "Book of Illusion", enables her to materialize any book she had read for a short period of time. To use her derivative skill, most of her magic power would be consumed, and when the remaining magic power ran out, the "Book of Illusion" would disappear, usually in half a quarter to two hours. Transcendent Realm of Mind: '''She has a room, a kind of territory in the Realm of the Mind. She can bring one God's Punishment Witch with her into her domain. If she tries to go into the Realm of Mind in the range of the light beam when Roland is in the Dream World, she can access to the Dream World. When the Dream World stopped operating, Scroll would be ejected out of the Dream World and returned back to her tiny Archives no matter where she was.Chapter 1329 '''Enhanced Calculation Abilities: Because there were large amounts of repeated calculations in data that she had once memorized, the answers emerged in Scroll's mind immediately when she coincidentally came across them once more. Especially for those complex functions, if every little small expression among them had been memorized, then the combined expression after shuffling combinations could also be quickly solved, even if she didn't actually understand the equations and their specific meanings. Compared to searching test papers and archives, the work involved in doing this was much heavier. It wasn't that she couldn't to it in the past, it was just that now she could do it subconsciously. Undeniably her main ability had evolved substantially. However, no answers would appear for the problems that she had not memorized or only partially memorized.Chapter 1326 Weaknesses * She can materialize the "Book of Illusion" only once a day.Chapter 141 * The backside of her enhanced memory is the impossibility to forget deprivation she undergone through her lifetime. Relationships Roland Wimbledon Witch Union Wendy Of all the witches she is particularly close to Wendy since their days in Seawindshire. Scroll and Wendy drink together chaos drink and sing quite loud whenever Roland visits other places for few days. Trivia * After her adulthood it took her two years to learn how to utilize her branch ability, Book of Magic.Chapter 784 * During the camp with the Witch Cooperation Association, she had the habit to cut the hairs of the others witches.Chapter 106 * Wendy and Scroll often get together to drink and sing on the balcony once they get drunk.Chapter 1019 * Before Scroll had joined the Witch Cooperation Association, the scissors were used to help her cut the hairs of her customers in the Sea Wind Region. All the copper royals she didn’t need to buy bread were handed over to an old captain with a broken leg. This captain was the one who’d taught her to read and write until he died of old age.Chapter 106 Gallery Roland and Scroll.jpg|Roland and Scroll Mystery Moon, Scroll and Soraya.jpg|Mystery Moon, Scroll and Soraya References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:City Hall Category:Transcendent